


Know You Better Than You Want Me To [Podfic]

by BlackEyedGirl, greeniron



Series: Triptych for Paraka [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Human Experimentation, Multi, Podfic, Telepathic Bond, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/pseuds/BlackEyedGirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/pseuds/greeniron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha met Clint a little more than five years ago, under less than ideal circumstances. She met Phil five years ago, when things had got worse. It hasn’t been all downhill from there, but at least she’s had company. [No movie spoilers]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know You Better Than You Want Me To [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Know You Better Than You Want Me To](https://archiveofourown.org/works/396075) by [BlackEyedGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/pseuds/BlackEyedGirl). 



> Warnings: For non-consensual scientific experimentation, not by SHIELD or any of the canon characters. Nothing very graphic, but deals with the consequences of that.

  
[Mp3](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Triptych/Know%20You%20Better.mp3)     |||     [M4b](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Triptych/Know%20You%20Better%20Than%20You%20Want%20Me%20To.m4b)  


Length:  36:29


End file.
